Ride
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "I'd been thinking too much. Help me." Hugh X Juniper Song Story. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** The numbers correspond on the song lyric's verse.

 **Story's Song:** _Ride – Twenty One Pilots_

* * *

 **I.**

Hugh O'Conner may not look like it, but he loved staying under the sun to relax. The shelter from the tree was another bonus to give him coolness and fresh air. The pieces of peace that the sun gave by its ray of sunshine gave him a peace of mind. This was the only place where he could reassure that life was indeed hard sometimes, and he sometimes think too much about anything. Yet he couldn't help himself because it was fun to fantasize. It gave him entertainment whenever he thought about the end on his enemies who wouldn't wish who he was, because the possibilities are endless. The only company on the gentle sunlight was the soft breeze of the wind, its whistle was comforting on his ears. He didn't had to worry about other people snooping on his business like in the Archery Room, because the place was pretty much isolated.

 **II.**

He had to isolate himself from them. Their friendship was falling apart, so he had to take his time on slowly drifting apart from them. He was falling, indeed. Falling from despair, from pain, from depression. Yet he still took his time to let the emotions eat him inside, to abuse himself. He didn't deserve their friendship, no, he didn't. He was a fraud; a cheater. He was no genius, no, not at all. His parents paid the school for him. Ironic for a school that teaches law, they fell from greed. Was he mistaken to confront them on that time? Was the fault falls to him anyway because of he failed to realize this dark deal?

In the end, he just let the events unfold without much effort. He was taking his time on his ride on life.

 **III.**

"I'd die for you," a sentence that was easier said than done. Hugh didn't really agree with that quote, why sacrifice your life for others? Would they even honor your name? They would definitely forget about you sooner or later. Besides, not all people were willing to give up their lives on others. In fact, if they were given a bullet to shoot one person to save another, there would be witnesses on the shooting, they would see not many bullets coming through. Others were selfish, while the rest were selfless. To be honest, he didn't know what to do when push comes to shove.

He had to admit, he was willing to reconsider for specific people. He would throw his life away on people, just to let them get away and live in peace.

What was definitely hard to do was telling someone, "I'd live for you", even harder to say those when you know it wasn't true. Hugh was on the point of breaking, where he wanted to end the pain and suffering by letting go of the end of the rope. It was even harder to write a note, knowing fully well that Robin and Juniper were trying to get in touch with him every night, relentlessly pursuing him with questions, doing their best to try talking to him. He ignored them still, no matter how hard it was for him.

The time had arrived for him to finally answer the lingering questions in his head. "Who would you live for?" "Who would you die for?" "Would you ever kill?" Would he let Juniper be arrested for a murder she didn't do? Would he pin the blame on her so he wouldn't be deemed suspicious? Would he do something to save her? Would he take the blame in order to keep her safe?

 **IV.**

He was falling for his doom, desperately clutching on the lie that was easy to identify thanks for the last-minute construction he had to do in order to keep Juniper safe. The first time he confessed for his crime, he thought it would be easy, he just needed to take his time to gauge their reaction and let them point their fingers on him. Who cared if he was falsely convicted anyway? Hugh was perfectly fine living prison life, as long as he would took the fall and Juniper will walk free, away from a shameful person like him.

 **V.**

He had been thinking too much. He repeated that line inside his head. Asking for the female defense to use her device on him, even pleading just to make her bite. From there, the obvious lie was deemed to be really a lie, all he wanted in the end was to protect Juniper at all cost, even if it costed him his own life. He thought if he could coolly defend her without interacting with her was enough, but it did the polar opposite. He placed more harm than good. Reminiscing the time where Robin crafted friendship bracelets as proof of their friendship, that was when he realized all this time, he was screaming help at them, help him ease the doubts inside.

They did helped him. They presented evidence that they never forgot about him, their times spent together. He'd been thinking too much that he failed to talk with them about it. He failed as a friend, and they were there for him, willing to accept him as their friends again. He couldn't keep his feelings anymore, he poured his emotions out on the courtroom.

Some time later, he was thankful that the stupid lie he had conjured was decisive to see the event from another angle, and find the true culprit.

 **VI.**

Hugh would take his time patching up their friendship. He used the rumored confession to ask Juniper to be friends with her again, even denying the true intention of the confession. He would take this time to know more about her, to build an even stronger bond with her, and hopefully, win her heart.

Yes, he fell for her, hard. Yes, he would take his time to interact with her, to earn her trust, and to win her love.

 **VII.**

He was taking his sweet time and didn't made any move yet. The more he spent time with her, the more he was falling in love with her.

Robin was fully aware of this thanks for being his now brother in arms. She was the one who pushed him to have more confidence on himself, and act natural. She approved of his slow pace and how he took interest in her hobbies and likes, and shared his own without forcing it down on her.

His best friend approved, and was more than willing to join him on the ride.

 **VIII.**

Would she reciprocate his feelings? Would she reject him? Was she already in love with Apollo?

Hugh was thinking too much again, and this time, for the outcome of his confession. He'd always reached out to Robin for help, and she reassured him that everything would be fine.

What if this was the end of their friendship for good? What if Juniper felt too awkward to talk to him again?

Would he risk it? Would he keep it to himself and regret not knowing the answer?

 **IX.**

"You're thinking too much again."

Juniper softly smiled, caressing his unkempt hair.

Hugh smiled in return. "I've been thinking too much."

He held her closer against him. "Help me."

She nodded, and planted soft kisses on his cheek, forehead, ears and neck.

Juniper knew he still had doubts about himself, and their relationship. She completely understood what he felt, since the circumstance wasn't normal. She was always there for him, reassuring, calming him down. Robin would help, too, if they weren't having private time with each other.

"You shouldn't think too much." She planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

He nodded. He needed place the habit on rest now.

She massaged his shoulders, as she nipped on his collarbone. "What's past is past, alright?"

Yes, he needed to let go of those now. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled him closer to his face. "Sorry. I just needed some proof."

She giggled. "It's alright, I forgive you."

He had been thinking too much, and he needed help. The only person who could help him was the very young woman who would shower him with reciprocated love and intimacy.


End file.
